You’re always there for me
by Kagome Juh
Summary: Ele sempre esteve ali para ela, e ela nunca esteve ali para ele. Mas com uma carta tudo poderia mudar, e dois sempre estarem ali um para o outro. ;Resposta ao tema 25.Sempre do 30 Cookies; Kag


**Nota:** Essa é uma fic bem pequenininha :D Mas é bonitinha n.n Espero que gostem o/ E por favor, escutem a música **Still There For Me – Corbin Bleu and Vanessa Hudgens **(É só por no Youtube e por pra carregar ;D) enquanto leem. Vamos a fic o/

* * *

**You're always there for me. **

**Por:** Juju ou Juh ou Juliana ou Kagome Juju Assis. Como preferirem :D

-

"Even when I can't be there for you (When I can't be there)

Even when I can't be there for you

You're **always** there for me"

'Mesmo quando eu não posso estar lá por você ( quando

eu não posso estar lá )

Mesmo quando eu não posso estar lá por você

Você **sempre** está lá por mim.'

**Still There For Me – Corbin Bleu and Vanessa Hudgens.**

**-**

_Escrever nunca foi meu forte. Eu nunca consegui passar meus sentimentos para um papel com o meu lápis. Eu nunca consegui demonstrar o que eu sentia com uma carta, um bilhetinho... _

_Mas espero que eu consiga dessa vez._

_Eu quero, eu necessito passar meus sentimentos para esse papel. Eu quero te mostrar o meu arrependimento de ter te perdido, eu quero te mostrar a minha tristeza em ver que eu nunca estive com você. E você sabe do que eu estou falando. Você __**sempre**__ esteve aqui para mim, você __**sempre**__ esteve me ajudando a subir na vida, a acreditar nos meus sonhos, a consegui-los. _

_Mas eu não fiz nada. Eu não o ajudei quando sua mãe faleceu, não estive com você. Eu estava gravando o meu CD quando você precisou de mim. Eu estava preocupada com meus sonhos enquanto a sua realidade só piorava. Eu só olhava para mim mesma, enquanto devia estar com você, dando colo e tentando consolar seu sofrimento. Nos piores momentos de sua vida eu não estive, eu __**nunca **__estive com você._

_E isso é o meu maior arrependimento. Acredite. Eu amo você._

_Muito._

_Pode parecer hipocrisia, posso parecer uma cínica. Mas essas palavras estão saindo direto do meu coração, do fundo do coração que você deve achar que eu não tenho. Eu realmente necessito de seu perdão, eu necessito de sua presença novamente para que dessa vez, eu esteja __**sempre**__ com você. _

_Você não sabe o quanto estou sofrendo com meu arrependimento, você não sabe o quanto estou sofrendo sem você. _

_Não sigo mais meus sonhos, não quero mais nada que eu queria antes. Os meus fans nunca mais irão saber de mim, os Paparazzi nunca mais conseguirão tirar fotos de uma 'Princesinha do Pop' chamada Kagome Higurashi. Sabe por quê?_

_Porque eu não vejo mais sentido algum em ser essa pessoa. Porque sem você eu não sou nada. Porque o amor que eu sinto por você me faz querer me matar por ter sido um monstro para você. _

_As lágrimas que eu derrubo enquanto escrevo essa carta para você são poucas perto do tanto que eu já chorei durante esses meses sem você. _

_Eu sei que será difícil para você me perdoar, eu sei o quanto será difícil você se segurar para não amassar a carta e joga-la fora. Mas eu tenho esperanças que você voltará a estar comigo..._

_Como __**sempre **__esteve._

_Amo muito você. _

_Kagome._

Inuyasha terminou de ler a carta e olhou para frente. Encarou a moça a sua frente a chorar silenciosamente, os olhos azuis sempre tão alegres há meses atrás, depressivos e derrubando lágrimas cristalinas de sofrimento.

Sorriu.

Ele sofrera muito longe dela. Ele sofrera muito sem a presença dela quando ele precisara, ele sofrera muito sem estar com ela.

Mas nenhum sofrimento no mundo, o faria não sentir o amor que ele sentia por ela. O sentimento que ele também correspondia.

Foi até ela e a abraçou. Deixou que ela chorasse em seu ombro. Limpou suas lágrimas, e a beijou.

- Eu _sempre _estarei aqui com você. – Disse no ouvido feminino, e por entre as lágrimas um sorriso nasceu.

Um dos milhares que ele provocaria.

_**oOo**_

Bem gente, é isso.

Espero que tenham gostado. É uma fic bem pequenina mesmo, a menor que eu já escrevi o.o" Mas espero que tenham gostado ;D

Essa é a resposta ao tema **25.Sempre** do **30 Cookies**.

E geeente, por favor, mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam? \o/

Se acharam horrivel, se acharam bonitinha... E por aí vai. Mandem **Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews**, e mais um pouco de **Reviews**? \o/

Brigada :)

* * *

Obrigada pelos reviews em **"O que seria desse amor, sem a falta de Sanidade?":**

**Fanii:** Eu fico MTO³ feliz em saber que você gostou Fanii 'asterico tracinho asterisco' Sério, eu escrevi aquela fic com muito carinho \o/ Nyyaaaa, eu fico muito feliz mesmo em saber que foi especial :') Bem, quando República fizer um ano eu vou ver se faço alguma coisa tb 8D Espere pra ver ;D Amo.te tb Fanii \o/ E desculpe o sumiço do MSN, tá complicado ultimamente para entrar :D Mas quando eu entrar te conto tudo daki de casa \o/ Bem Fanii, até o MSN :D Beeijos.

**Queenrj: **USAUHSHUASHU xD Nunca esperou encontrar poesia na música deles? Nem eu 8D Mas fico feliz que você tenha gostado e eu tenha achado 'asterico tracinho asterisco'. Obrigada pela review :D Beeijos.

**Guidi:** SHUAHSUAHU Eu também nem sou fan dos Backstreet boys, mas tem umas músicas deles que eu acho liindas. Mas bem, fico feliz que você goste das minhas ficss o/ E pode ter certeza que estou tentando atualizar todas xDDD Espero que leia essa e goste tb :D Beijoss.

**Hanari:** Fico tão feliz em saber que gostou ta fiicc \o/ Eh verdade, a música era linda. Bem, eu não escutei todas as músicas desse cd , mas acho que são mesmo. Eles estavam inspirados USHAHS xD Realmente. Quando eles choram é impossivel xD Mas quando consegue tb tem que ser muito fria neh 8D Bem, obrigada pela review 'asterico tracinho asterisco' Fiquei muito feliz. Espero que goste dessa :D Beeeijos.

**Chibi Anne: **SAHUSHUASHUAUH xD Caara, você não gosta dos casais que eu gosto xD mas fico feliz que mesmo assim tenha gostado das fics 'asterico tracinho asterisco' E tenha achado ela linda ainda por ciimaa :) SHUAHUSAUH Quando agente faz fic de presente agente tem que caprichar muito neh x) Sabe? Deu medo de você UHAHUSHUASHUA 'Saiba que sempre estarei aqui para reviewzar suas fics! Sejam eles bons ou ruins, porque eu não costumo medir as minhas críticas, mas prometo sempre criticar construtivamente, como dizem por aí.' Ta bom neh. Pode criticar a vontade \o/ É assim que agente melhora ò.ó9 E eu vi que você ta escrevendo bastante. SHUAUHSHU Eu nem sabia que vocÊ fazia parte do 30 Cookies, mas depois eu eu fui fuçar lá eu vi que era você e menina... Ainda não postou as 30 não? impossivel! HUSAUHSUH Cê tem muita criatividade xDD Bem, espero que goste dessa fic :D Beeijos.

**Crispel: **A música é linda neh? 'asterisco tracinho asterisco'.


End file.
